M'as tu oublié ?
by Meari-chaan
Summary: Dans Chrono Stone, Tsurugi avait perdu son football et donc ne se souvenait plus de Tenma,mais que se passerait-il si c'était Tenma qui perdait son football et non Tsurugi ? Fanfic sur Kyouten !
1. Chapter 1

M'as tu oublier ?

Chapitre 1

Fey POV

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? On va finir par ne pas arriver à temps..." _

Tel était les pensées du jeune Fey Rune alors qu'il attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour le garçon aux cheveux verts,il avait une mission,et l'avenir du football dépendait de la réussite de cette mission. Si jamais il venait à échouait,les conséquences seraient dramatiques.

Juste à ce moment,apparu en plein milieu du ciel la caravane Inazuma,toutes personnes qui aurait vu ça aurait cru qu'elle rêvait,mais Fey lui,ne semblait pas étonné. Au contraire ! Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage.

_"Enfin !"_

Il ne s'étonna pas non plus quand il vit que c'était un ours en peluche bleu qui était au volant de la caravane volante. Celle-ci atterissa au sol

Wonderbat : "Oh Fey ! Tu m'attendais ?"

Fey : "Bien sur que je t'attendais Wonderbat ! On aurait dû déjà être partis ! Tout est prêt ?"

Wonderbat : "Evidemment ! Pour qui me prends tu ?"

Wonderbat semblait un peu vexé par la remarque de Fey,mais celui-ci était trop pressait pour le remarquer,si ils ne se dépéchaient pas...

Fey : "Allez ! Il faut y aller MAINTENANT !"

Le garçon au iris verts accentua sur le "maintenant" pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

Wonderbat : "Bon d'accord,d'accord ! Monte !"

Fey monta et vit l'ours bleu toucher à plusieurs boutons,il devait surement régler la date, l'heure et le lieu où ils devaient se rendrent.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser El Dorado effacer le football ! Et pour ça,il devait empêcher la réalisation une des missions de l'organisation : Supprimer le football de Matsukaze Tenma.

Wonderbat : "Tu est prêt Fey ?"

Le garçon acquiesa,plus que jamais,il était prêt.

Wonderbat : "OK ! 3...2...1... TIME JUUUUUMP !"

La caravane qui était dans le ciel avait à présent disparut dans les nuages,vers une autre époque.

Tsurugi POV :

Shindou : "C'est tout pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui !"

Tout le mondepoussa un soupir de soulagement,les entraînements étaient de plus en plus intense depuis que le club de football de Raimon était devenu la meilleure équipe du Japon,même Tsurugi qui avait été habitué aux entraînements du Fifth Sector trouvais la pratique fatiguante.

Les membres de l'équipe avait rejoint les vestiaires et commencer à ce changer,quand Aoi arriva dans les vestiaires avec une enveloppe à la main.

Shinsuke : "Aoi-chan ! Pas pendant qu'on se change !"

Le jeune gardien était géné quand à la manageuse,elle était rouge comme un tomate et se retourna.

Aoi : "Désolée... Mais on a reçu une carte de Tenma !"

Tsurugi leva la tête quand Aoi avait dit de qui la carte venait.

Tsurugi : "Tenma ?"

Cela faisait 3 mois que Tenma était partis enseigner le football aux enfants d'école primaire dans tout le Japon sous ordre de Gouenji-san. Il donnait souvent de ses nouvelles par cartes postales comme il venait de le faire,mais Tsurugi étais plus souvent informé que le reste de l'équipe et ça,les membres le savaient et lui demandais souvent si il avait reçu des SMS du jeune milieu de terrain. L'équipe savait aussi pourquoi il n'y avait que l'attaquant qui recevais des SMS régulièrement du brun,depuis la fin de l'Holy Road,Tenma et Tsurugi sortaient ensemblent. Le couple avait décidés de l'annoncer à leurs familles et leurs amis car ils ne voulaient pas se cacher. Tout le monde l'avait plutôt bien pris et c'était tant mieux pour le couple et leur entourage.

Shindou : "Eeeeh... De Tenma hein ? Il est où cette fois ?"

Aoi : "A Okinawa,il dit que c'est la dernière école par laquelle il passe et il rentre."

Shinsuke : "Vraiment !? Youpiii ! Tenma va revenir ! Neeeee Capitaine ? Vous resterais notre capitaine ou Tenma va reprendre le poste ?"

Shindou sembla réfléchir un peu,puis il se tourna vers Shinsuke

Shindou : "Je pense que pour le bien de l'équipe,c'est mieux que ce soit lui qui le soit."

Tsurugi était lacé d'entendre de tel banalité,il avait fini de se changer et quitta les vestiaires,avant que la porte se ferma il entendit le dernier échange entre l'actuel capitaine et le gardien.

Shinsuke : "Il est pas content que Tenma revienne ?"

Shindou : "Au contraire,il est heureux."

Une fois hors du bâtiment du club,un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'attaquant. Il était plus qu'heureux,d'ici quelques jours voir une semaine,il reverais son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 3 mois. Il consulta l'heure,il avait 1h avant l'heure habituel pour la visite de son frère à l'hôpital,il avait un peu de temps et décida d'aller au parc et se détendre.

Une fois arrivé au parc,il se trouva un endroit isolé sans personne et il s'allonga par terre et ferma les yeux.

Il se rappella de la fois où il avait déclaré ses sentiments à Tenma et comment celui-ci les avaient acceptés.

_**Flashback :**_

_"Le match contre l'équipe "Dragon Link" venait de se finir,Tsurugi leva les yeux vers le tableau d'affichage. 5-4 pour Raimon,ils avaient gagnés ?_

_Tenma se tourna vers l'attaquant,cherchant surement confirmation de la part de celui-ci. Tsurugi acquiesa. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun,ce qui réchauffa le coeur du garçon aux cheveux bleus_. _Tsurugi s'était déjà décidé la veille du match,après celui-ci,il avouerais tout à Tenma,même si il doit ce prendre un rateau,au moins le milieu de terrain connaîtra ses sentiments._

_Il attendit un peu que la joie collective diminue pour parler à Tenma,lorsque celà fut fait,il s'approcha du brun._

_Tenma : "Ah ! Tsurugi !"_

_L'attaquant posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tenma et lui dit assez bas pour que Tenma seul entende._

_"Quand on sera rentrés,attend moi derrière le bâtiment du club,j'ai quelque chose à te dire."_

_Tsurugi ne se retourna pas pour voir l'expression du brun,mais il devina qu'il ne comprennait pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

_A leur retour du stade,l'équipe de Raimon se changea dans les vestiaires. Tenma était partit plus tôt que Tsurugi,le garçon aux cheveux bleus espérais que Tenma l'attendrais à l'endroit dit. Tsurugi se changea également et se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous. _

_Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Tenma qui l'attendait,adosser contre le mur. Il s'avanca vers le milieu de terrain._

_Tsurugi : "Tenma !"_

_Le garçon appelé leva la tête à l'appel de son prénom,il sourit quand il vit Tsurugi._

_Tenma : "Hey ! Tsurugi !"_

_Tsurugi avait rejoint Tenma,il ne se sentait pas bien,il était stressé,son coeur batté très vite. Et si Tenma n'acceptais pas ses sentiments ? Et si il voulait plus être son ami ? Et si..._

_Tenma : "Euh... Tsurugi ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu est tout pâle !"_

_Tsurugi : "Hein ? Euh...Oui...Je...Enfin,Tenma écoutes moi s'il te plait et ne me coupe pas."_

_Tenma : "Bah... D'accord."_

_L'attaquant pris une grande inspiration et dit en fermant les yeux :_

_Tsurugi : "Je...Je t'aime Matsukaze Tenma !"_

_Tsurugi garda les yeux fermés,attendant une réponse du brun,mais cette réponse ne vint pas alors,il décida de réouvrir les yeux et vit que Tenma pleurais à chaudes larmes._

_Oh non... Tenma n'a pas accepté,c'est fini de leurs amitiés ! Fuir...Il devait fuir !_

_Il se retourna et se prépara à courir quand des mains venant de derrière emprisonner son torse et il sentit de la chaleur humaine sur son dos et baissa les yeux sur les mains qui le retenait. C'était celles de Tenma._

_Tenma : "Attend ! Pars pas Tsurugi ! Je t'aime aussi !"_

_Tsurugi n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tenma l'aimais aussi ? Alors sa veut dire qu'il pourront être ensemble._

_Tsurugi se libera de l'étreinte de Tenma,se retourna et fit face à celui-ci,il vit que les larmes de Tenma continuais de couler,il posa sa main pâle sur la joue bronzé du garçon et essuya les larmes avec son pouce,il s'approcha de la bouche de Tenma,le brun n'eu aucun mouvement de recul se qui détermina encore plus l'attaquant._

_Tsurugi : "Je t'aime Tenma..."_

_Et sur ces mots,Tsurugi embrassa tendrement Tenma."_

_**Fin du flashback**_

Ce souvenir de ce genre d'évenements avait tendance à faire rougir Tsurugi et à le gèné. Il se souvient également de la nuit avant le départ de Tenma.

Le brun l'avait invité à dormir chez lui pour la première fois,vu qu'après ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps,et justement ce soir là,Aki devait passer la soirée avec la femme d'Endou-kantoku et elle ne rentrais pas avant le lendemain.

Tenma et Tsurugi étaient donc tous les deux seul chez Tenma jusqu'au lendemain et Tenma devait partir le lendemain également,ils voulaient profités au maximum de cette dernière soirée avant la longue séparation,et de fil en aiguille,ce soir là,ils l'avaient fait,ensemble.

Ce souvenir fit se redresser brusquement Tsurugi,à présent,il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il respira doucement pour se calmer. Il consulta l'heure,il devait partir maintenant si il voulait arriver à temps à l'hôpital. Il se leva et commença à marcher.

? : "Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Il se retourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé son nom,la voix lui était inconnu.

Tsurugi : "Hein ? Qui est vous ?"

La personne qui était devant lui devait avoir son âge à peu près,il avait les cheveux courts violets,ses yeux étaient gris et ne reflétais aucune expression,Tsurugi trouva ça bizarre.

Alpha : "Mon nom est Alpha,je suis le capitaine de Protocol Omega,une équipe de l'organisation "El Dorado""

L'homme qui se faisait appelé Alpha avait prononcé cette phrase froidement,comme un robot.

Tsurugi : "Que me voulez-vous ?"

Alpha : "Nous venons pour effacer ton effacer ton football."

Tsurugi :"Quoi !?"

Effacer son football ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Alpha : "C'est l'ordre qu'a reçu Protocol Omega car ton football empêche l'effacement du football dans le monde,le football dois être détruit. Nous sommes venus du futur pour cette mission."

Tsurugi ne comprenait pas. Détruire le football ? Pourquoi ? Et il avait bien entendu ? Cette homme venait du futur ?

Tsurugi : "Pff ! Comme si j'allais te laisser faire !"

Il ne comprenait peut-être pas toute ces histoires,mais une chose était sûr pour lui,il allait laisser personne lui enlever le football.

Alpha : "Je ne vais pas te laisser le choix Tsurugi Kyousuke,même si je dois employer la force,j'accomplirais notre mission."

Alpha sortit une espèce de rond plat de sa poche,il le lanca et il se transforma en ballon de foot,Alpha appuya la plante de son pied dessus et on entendit venant du ballon :

"Mode déplacement"

Une lumière bleue apparut du ballon.

Tsurugi : "Qu'est-ce que..."

Tsurugi fut engloutit dans cette lumière bleue et se retrouva ensuite dans un lieu qui lui semblait familier. Mais oui ! C'est là où...

"Fire Tornado !"

Il se retourna et se vit lui et son frère 6 ans plus tôt,juste avant l'accident ! Il est dans le passé ? Impossible !

"Bakunetsu Screw !"

Le ballon vola vers l'arbre comme dans ses souvenirs et là le temps s'arrêta,il vit derrière lui Alpha qui fit un shoot dans le ballon et qui se dirigea vers la balle qu'avait lancée Tsurugi enfant.

Quelqu'un intercepta le ballon lancer par Alpha. C'était un garçon qui semblait tout comme Alpha,avoir l'âge de Tsurugi,il avait des cheveux verts et des yeux verts.

Alpha : "Qui est-tu ?"

Fey : "Mon nom est Fey Rune et je suis venu ici pour vous empêcher de changer l'histoire et d'effacer le football !"

Alpha : "Donc tu viens de la même époque que moi."

Alpha s'appreta à lancer une seconde fois le ballon,mais il s'arrêta soudainement. L'appareil qu'il avait à l'oreille s'était allumé,il semblait recevoir de nouveaux ordres.

Alpha : "Très bien."

Fey : "Tu vas fuir ?"

Alpha : "J'ai reçu de nouveaux ordres,je n'ai plus rien à faire ici."

Et il disparut comme par magie.

Tsurugi était comme sonné,il n'arrivé pas à capter ce qui s'était passé devant ses yeux.

Fey : "Tu te sens bien ?"

Tsurugi : "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Fey sembla hésiter à lui dire la vérité,puis finalement il décida.

Fey : " Je vais tout t'expliquer,mais allons plus loin et faisons vite car on a pas vraiment de temps à perdre."

Tsurugi suivit Fey jusqu'à un endroit isolé,Fey s'arrêta et se retourna vers Tsurugi.

Fey : "Bien,on sera au calme ici,je vais faire bref,une organisation appelée El Dorado veut effacer le football de l'histoire et pour celà,ils sont venus à ton époque qui est la base de la popularité du football dans le monde. Je viens de 200 ans dans le futur donc je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai voyagé dans le temps avec un ami afin d'empêcher l'effacement du football. C'est une explication très courte,mais j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer plus,tu as compris ?"

Tsurugi hocha la tête,il n'était pas bête tout de même.

Fey : "On doit repartir le plus vite possible,à la base,je ne comptais pas venir ici,mais il y a eu un problème avec la machine dans le temps et je suis ici,enfin bref ! Il y a une autre personne qui est pris pour cible par Protocol Omega."

Tsurugi : "Qui est cette personne ?"

Fey : "Matsukaze Tenma"

Le coeur de Tsurugi fit un bond dans sa poitrine,l'homme qui a voulu effacer son football voulait effacer aussi celui de Tenma ?

Tsurugi : "Mais dans ce cas il faut vite partir !"

Il ne voulait pas que Tenma perde son football,sinon,ils ne se rencontreront jamais,et ils se seront jamais ensemble.

Fey : "Wonderbat ne devrais pas tarder."

Tsurugi : "Wonderbat ?"

A ce moment,une caravane volante apparue avec à son bord... Un ours en peluche !? Tsurugi pensa qu'il rêver.

Fey : "Ah ! Wonderbat !"

Tsurugi : "C'est lui Wonderbat ? Mais c'est un ours !"

Wonderbat : "Qui tu traites d'ours ?"

La caravane avait quitté le ciel et était au sol à présent. L'ours parlait en plus !

Fey : "C'est bon ? Cette fois tu ne t'es pas trompé de lieu ?"

Wonderbat : "Sûr ! On peut partir !"

Fey : "Parfait ! Dêpeche toi Tsurugi ! Sinon ce sera trop tard !"

Fey n'avait pas besoin de le répété une seconde fois,Tsurugi se hata de monter dans la caravane. Celle-ci s'éleva dans le ciel.

Wonderbat : "3...2...1 TIME JUUUUMP !"

La caravane fila droit devant elle et fut enveloppée dans un tunnel qui ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel.

Tsurugi espérer vraiment qu'il arriverais à temps,il ne voulait pas perdre Tenma et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec lui.

Tsurugi : _"Tenma,j'arrive attend moi !"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un véhicule bleu avait attérie dans un lieu qui semble être un plage. Trois personnes sortirent du véhicule,un ours en peluche bleu,un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux verts et un autre jeune homme qui avait des cheveux redressé sur sa tête qui étaient de couleur bleu marine et des yeux jaunes orangés.

Tsurugi : Où sommes nous ?

Le garçon ne savait pas comment ils étaient arrivés là,mais ils y étaient

Fey : On est à Okinawa mais 6 ans dans le passé.

Fey avait dit ça calmement comme si tout cela était normal,comme si on voyageait dans le temps tous les jours.

Tsurugi : Okinawa ? 6 ans dans le passé ? Arrête de te moquer de moi,c'est impossible !

Le garçon aux yeux dorés était très étroit d'esprit et avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'il est voyagé dans le temps car d'après lui,c'était improbable.

L'autre garçon tourna les yeux vers lui.

Fey : Et toi,tu étais où d'après toi ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts attendait une réponse.

Tsurugi ne répondit rien,il se rappela effectivement s'être vu lui et son frère le jour de l'accident,mais...

Tsurugi : Alors c'est vraiment possible...

Fey acquiesa,il commença à marcher avec Wonderbat qui le suivait.

Tsurugi : Hey ! Où va-tu ?

Fey : Trouver Tenma avant que El Dorado ne le trouve avant nous,tu peux rester là si tu veux.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu marine était choqué par les paroles de Fey,comme si il allait rester ici alors qu'il pouvait retrouver son petit-ami.

Tsurugi : Tu rigoles ? Je viens avec vous !

Et il rejoingnit Fey.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté leurs lieu de départ,un bruit sourd comme si un arbre tomber et une voix de femme se fit entendre.

"Tenma !"

Ce nom glaca le sang de Tsurugi,il réagit très vite et coura vers le son de cette voix qui prononcais le nom de son bien-aimé en laissant Fey et Wonderbat derrière.

Tsurugi arriva au lieu de l'évênement, et se qu'il vit le tua mentalement. Il vit une femme qui ressemblait à Tenma.

"Surement sa mère" Pensa Tsurugi

La femme était accroupie devant un tas de poutres et hurlait le prénom de Tenma,mais pourquoi ?

Tsurugi se déplaca de façon à voir ce qui était sous les poutres,ou plutôt la personnes qui y était. Il vit un petit garçon au cheveux bruns avec des tourbillons dessiné. Tsurugi reconnaissait ces cheveux,c'était dans ces cheveux qu'aimait se perdre ses mains pendant les longs baisers avec son petit-ami.

Le petit garçon sous les poutres,c'était Tenma enfant ?

"Mission accomplie"

Tsurugi leva les yeux vers cette voix qu'il connaissait,c'était celle de Alpha. Il n'était pas seul cette fois,il y avait quelqu'un avec lui,mais avant qu'il puisse identifier la personne,tout les deux disparurent.

Fey : Tsurugi !

Le garçon aux yeux dorés se retourna,Fey et Wonderbat arrivé en courant,ils étaient éssouflés.

Fey : Que s'est-il passé ?

Tsurugi : Je sais pas trop. J'ai vu que Tenma avait eu l'accident qui avait été évité par Gouenji-san à la base mais...

Fey : Tenma a eu QUOI !? C'est pas bon... Pas bon du tout...

Tsurugi : J'ai vu Alpha aussi,il été avec quelqu'un et puis ils ont disparuent tous les deux. Avant ça,Alpha a dit "Mission accomplie".

Fey paniqua,si c'est bien ce qu'il pense,c'est catastrophique !

Tsurugi vit l'expression de Fey et il commença à paniquer aussi.

Tsurugi : Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?

Fey et Wonderbat se regardèrent,puis le nounours pris la parole.

Wonderbat : Nous pensons que El Dorado a réussi son but,effacer le football de Tenma.

Tsurugi sentit des frissons parcourir son dos.

Tsurugi : On peut pas effacer le football de quelqu'un comme ça en changeant un évenement !

Fey : Pas pour tout le monde peut-être,mais pour Tenma,il a juste fallut qu'on empêche son sauvetage et pour lui,le football ne signifie rien.

Tsurugi : Il n'est pas mort au moins ?

Fey : Nous n'avons qu'un moyen pour savoir,revenir à ton époque,là on pourra voir si Tenma est décédé suite à son accident,ce que je n'espère pas et on pourra voir si il a eu un grand changement.

Tsurugi déglutit,si Tenma meurt...

Wonderbat : On repart ?

Fey : Oui... On a plus rien à faire ici...

Ils repartirent vers la caravane. Tsurugi regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tenma sous les poutres,sa mère essayant de le sortir de là mais n'y arrivant pas.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marines ne put rester plus longtemps immobile et alla aider la femme à sortir le petit garçon.

Tsurugi : Attendez,je vais vous aider.

A eux deux,ils réussisent à sortir Tenma. Tsurugi avait la version enfant de son petit-ami dans les bras,le petit garçon avait le visage plein de sang et était inconscient,le voir ainsi brisa le coeur. La mère de Tenma remercia Tsurugi et lui demanda de rester avec son fils le temps qu'elle appelle les secours,Tsurugi accepta et se retrouva seul avec Tenma enfant,il déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur le front de Tenma.

Tsurugi : Ne meurt pas,je t'en pris...

La mère de Tenma revint à ce moment là,les secours allez arriver.

Tsurugi : Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps,je dois partir. Prenez soin de lui.

La femme allait dire quelque chose mais Tsurugi était déjà partit en courant,les larmes aux yeux. Quant il arriva à la caravane,Fey et Wonderbat étaient déjà prêt à partir. Tsurugi monta dans le véhicule sans rien dire.

La caravane partit une nouvelle fois vers une autre époque,dans le présent cette fois.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENFIN ! Je l'ai enfin sortit ! (J'ai mis très longtemps je sais ! xD) Donc voilà le chapitre 3 de "M'as tu oublié ?" Je sais pas si c'est vous, mais moi je trouve que sa fait plus Tsurugi x Fey (Sans qu'ils s'aiment ! ^^) que du Kyouten, c'est pour quoi je me suis rattraper sur ce chapitre en mettant un bon passage Kyouten,j'espère que vous apprécierais ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Présent, collège Raimon._

-Enfin arrivé à destination, dit Fey en s'étirant les bras, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Enfin !? S'étonna Kyousuke. Ça ne nous a même pas pris 5 minutes !

Le jeune venue du futur resta 1 minutes immobile, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et il clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de réagir.

-Ah… C'est vrai ! Rigola le garçon aux cheveux.

-BAKA ! Cria le ténébreux.

-Euh… Si je peux me permettre … Intervenu Wonderbat.

-Toi l'ours, on t'a pas sonnait ! Dit Tsurugi en se tournant vers l'ours.

De la fumé sortis des oreilles du soi-disant « Ours ».

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES D'OURS !? Hurla Wonderbat.

(Petite remarque de Mea-chan : Ah là là là… Nos jeunes amis ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge, c'est moi qui vous le dis.)

Les deux hommes (Si on peut considérer Wonderbat comme un homme) se lançait des éclairs avec leurs regards.

*Raclement de gorge*(Qui vient de Fey !)

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent l'ours et l'attaquant d'une même voix en regardant Fey.

-C'est pas que votre petite dispute me gêne, mais je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire. Dit le jeune garçon qui semblait ennuyait.

Wonderbat et Kyousuke continuèrent à fixer Fey,la bouche grande ouverte.

-Euh… Les gars. Commença Fey. Je sais que je suis beau mais…

-QUI EST BEAU !? Hurlèrent les deux autres.

-Bon bah au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur une chose… Soupira le jeune aux yeux verts. Même si ce que vous venez de dire me rend très très triiiiste.

Fey commença à pleurnicher.

-On dirait… Commença l'ours.

-… Un lapin ! Finit Kyousuke.

Fey arrêta de sanglotait et retrouva son air sérieux.

-Bon… Revenons à nos moutons si vous le voulez bien ! Déclara le garçon (Mea-chan : Plutôt les lapins dans son cas ! ^^ Bon ok… J'arrête ! -_-')

Le ténébreux et l'ours acquiescèrent, une trêve temporaire semble avoir été conclue.

-Je pense que le mieux à faire pour le moment, c'est de vérifier si le club de football est toujours là. Dit le futuriste.

-Pourquoi le club de foot d'abord ? Demanda l'attaquant. Pourquoi ne pas directement aller voir Tenma ?

Fey soupira et leva l'index sur sa main droite.

-De un, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin.

Il leva ensuite le majeur.

-De deux, si Tenma n'a jamais été sauvé par Gouenji-san dans le passé, le foot n'aura aucune importance à ses yeux, il ne viendra jamais à Raimon et il ne t'empêchera pas de détruire le club de football.

Tsurugi déglutit, il est vrai que si son amant n'été pas intervenu ce jour-là, le garçon aux cheveux bleus marine aurait surement achevé le club sous l'ordre de Fifth Sector.

Mais dans un sens, il était reconnaissant à l'organisation pour l'avoir envoyé à Raimon ce jour-là, sinon il n'aurait jamais rencontré le brun et ne serais sans doute jamais aussi heureux qu'il l'était aujourd'hui.

-Ok… Accepta Kyousuke.

Tsurugi et Fey descendirent de la caravane, suivit prêt par Wonderbat. Fey stoppa l'ours avant que celui-ci ne les suivent d'avantage.

-Désolé Wonderbat, mais tu vas devoir nous attendre ici. Déclara le garçon.

-Eeeeeh ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Wonderbat.

-Comment dire… Commença Fey. Disons qu'une… Hum… Une personne de ton apparence… Passera très inaperçu dans cette époque et on ne peut pas prendre le risques de modifié certaines choses sur cette époque.

Wonderbat baissa la tête.

-J'ai compris ! Revenez sain et sauf les gars ! Déclara l'ours.

Tsurugi se mit à ricaner.

-On va juste au club de foot, on ne va pas faire une mission à la façon « James Bond ». Dit Kyousuke en rigolant.

Sur ce, il s'avance dans le collège, les mains dans ses poches.

- Ah ! Attend-moi Tsurugi ! Appela le joueur aux cheveux verts en rejoignant l'attaquant.

L'attaquant et le futuriste venaient à peine de passer le portail du collège que quelque chose n'allez pas. A la place du terrain de football extérieur, il y avait juste un grand rectangle d'herbe verte.

_« Où est passé le terrain ? » _Se demanda Kyosuke.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marines jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui, celui-ci semblait inquiet, il fronçait les sourcils et se mordillait le bout de l'ongle du pouce.

« Ce n'est pas bon… Pas bon du tout. »

« Hein ? »

Le ténébreux n'avait pas bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Fey car celui-ci avait marmonnait. Le garçon aux cheveux verts se mit à courir vers le bâtiment dédié au club de football

« Eh ! Attend ! » S'écria Kyosuke en suivant le jeune homme.

Une fois que Tsurugi eu rejoint Fey, ils furent tous deux incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Le bâtiment était fermé et un panneau était devant la porte.

« Bâtiment inoccupé »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Dit Kyosuke

« Tsurugi ? »

Le ténébreux tourna la tête à l'appelle de son nom, ce n'était pas la voix de Fey, mais il l'a connaissait aussi.

« Shindou ! »

L'attaquant couru vers l'ancien capitaine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi le club est-il fermé ? » Demanda Kyosuke

Le visage de Shindou changea d'expression, ses yeux étaient haineux, il était en colère.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi il est fermé ! »

« E-Eh ? »

« C'EST TOI QUI A DETRUIT LE CLUB SOUS L'ORDRE DU FIFTH SECTOR ! »

Shindou avait hurlé cette phrase avec une grande rage.

Tsurugi ne réagit pas, il se contentait de fixé le musicien avec des yeux étonnés. L'ancien capitaine commença à avancer et il passa à côté du ténébreux en percutant son épaule au passage ce qui fit chuter l'attaquant au sol, celui-ci ne se releva pas, il était sous le choc.

_« Alors je l'ai fait ? J'ai vraiment détruit le club de football ? »_

Donc ça veut dire que…Tenma n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher…

« Non,non… NON ! » Hurla Tsurugi

« Calme-toi Tsurugi ! »

L'attaquant leva la tête vers Fey, les larmes du ténébreux avaient commencés à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme !? Hurla Kyosuke. Tenma n'est plus là »

Tsurugi ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa couler ses larmes.

Il ne reverra plus jamais Tenma, il ne recevra plus ses doux baisers, ses étreintes rassurantes, il n'entendra plus jamais le doux son de sa voix lui disant « Je t'aime ».

(Mea-chan : Mon dieu ! Je nous est créé un Tsurugi dépressif ! D: )

Il continua à se lamenter ainsi jusqu'à ce que…

CLAC !

Fey en avait marre de voir un comportement pareil chez l'attaquant, de ce qu'il avait entendu de Tsurugi Kyosuke, c'était quelqu'un qui avait une certaine détermination et qui n'était pas du genre à déprimer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as giflé !? » Hurla Kyosuke

« Pour que tu réagisses un peu ! Tenma ne t'aurais jamais abandonné lui, il aurait tous fait pour que toi et les membres de l'équipe ne perdent pas le football ! C'est pourquoi… »

Fey tendit sa main au ténébreux.

« Tu dois te lever et sauver Tenma et ainsi, sauver le football ENSEMBLE ! »

« Fey… »

Tsurugi regarda la main tendu devant lui. Fey avait raison, ce n'était pas son style d'abandonner si facilement, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Tenma après tout ce que ce que celui-ci avait pour lui. Le brun l'avait sorti des ténèbres et il lui avait appris à aimer le football une seconde fois, il est ensuite devenu son meilleur ami et au fil du temps, son amant. Le milieu de terrain lui avait permis de goûter au bonheur et Kyosuke ne voulait pas perdre l'objet de son bonheur, Matsukaze Tenma.

L'attaquant attrape la main de Fey et se leva, il allait récupérer ce que El Dorado lui prit par tous les moyens.

« Ravis de voir que tu reviens parmi nous Tsurugi ! »

« Tss ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se mit à sourir.

« Je n'en attendait pas moi de toi ! »

S'ensuit ensuite un long silence qui fut brisé par Tsurugi.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Hum… »

Fey réfléchit pendant 5 minutes.

« Tout d'abord, il faut vérifier si Tenma est élève ici, mais le chercher au hasard prendrais trop de temps… »

Kyosuke se mit à sourire sadiquement.

« Je sais comment accélérais nos recherches. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Fey

Tsurugi hocha la tête

« Suis-moi »

L'attaquant entra dans le bâtiment principal du collège suivit par Fey. Au bout d'une minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois et au milieu de cette porte,il y avait une plaque dorée où l'on pouvait y voir écrit.

« Bureau du directeur »

Fey était perplexe.

« Le bureau du directeur ? »

« Exactement ! C'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir le genre d'info qu'on cherche ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de répondre à nos questions… »

Tsurugi rit.

« Oh ! Tu penses vraiment ? Attend ici, je reviens. »

Avant que le futuriste ne put dire un seul mot, le ténébreux entra dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Tsurugi décida de mettre le paquet.

« Yo ! Monsieur le directeur ! »

Sa voix était très froide, comme quand il travaillait en tant que Seed pour le Fifth Sector.

« O-Oh ! Tsurugi-kun ! Que me vaux ta visite ? »

« J'ai un truc à demandais et vous ne pouvais pas refuser. Après tout, je vous est débarrassé du club de football et du coach Kudou. »

L'attaquant se força à ressortir son sourire sadique, sa lui rappelé beaucoup de mauvais souvenir, mais si cela lui permettait de revoir son amant, sa le gêné pas.

« Bi-Bien sûr Tsurugi-kun ! Que veux-tu ?

« Est-ce qu'un garçon du nom de Matsukaze Tenma s'est inscrit dans cette école au début de l'année ? »

« Matsukaze Tenma ? Je vais vérifier. »

Il attrapa ensuite un livre de la taille d'un dictionnaire et comment ça à parcourir les pages.

« Etto… »

Le directeur leva la tête.

« Gomen Tsurugi-kun, mais nous n'avons aucun élève de ce nom-là. »

Un frisson parcouru le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kyosuke.

« Je vois… »

Il fit ensuite demi-tour et sorti ensuite de la pièce.

« Alors ? » Demanda Fey

Tsurugi secoua tristement la tête.

« Il ne s'est jamais inscrit à Raimon… »

Fey sembla abattue.

« Mais alors où est-il ? Tsurugi, tu n'aurais pas une idée ? Tu es son petit-ami après tout ! »

« Non, non… Je ne sais pas, je… »

Et puis tout d'un coup, un flash-back lui revint.

_Flash-back_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça ? » Demanda Kyosuke_

_Tsurugi venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Tenma et il y vit une valise. Son petit ami prévoyais-t-il de partir quelque part ?_

_« Kyo-Kyosuke ? Hum… Eh bien… Comme tu vois, je dois partir pendant un certain temps… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_L'attaquant était abasourdi, pourquoi Tenma partait sans lui ? _

_« E-Ecoute, cela fait partit du programme de Gouenji-san, je vais devoir partir à Okinawa apprendre le football aux enfants et voir mes parents aussi. »_

_« Tes parents ? »_

_« Oui… Je vivais à Okinawa avant de venir à Inazuma, mes parents venaient me voir pendant les vacances depuis que je suis chez Aki-nee, je n'avais jamais les moyens de me payer le bateau et donc j'aimerais profiter de cette occasion pour les voir. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ne pas t'emmener avec moi, mais j'ai essayé de persuader, mais il n'a pas voulu et je… Je… »_

_Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du brun._

_Le cœur de Kyosuke se serra, il avait encore fait pleurer son petit ami, Décidément, il était un gros idiot ! Comment pouvait-il faire pleurer un ange comme Tenma, il devait réparer ça et vite ! _

_Le ténébreux s'approcha du brun et le pris dans ses bras pour rassurer son amant_

_Sa main droite enroulant le dos de Tenma et sa main gauche autour de la taille de son petit copain, il gardait le corps de l'enfant contre lui._

_« K-Kyosuke… Je… »_

_« Chut … Tout va bien Tenma… Tout va bien… »_

_Il se mit à caresser les cheveux bruns de l'autre. Ils étaient si doux et ils sentaient si bons._

_Tenma continua à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine de Tsurugi. Quand les sanglots de Tenma furent calmés, l'attaquant brisa le silence._

_« Combien de temps dois-tu partir ? » _

_« 3 ou 4 mois maximum… »_

_Kyosuke resserra son étreinte, il ne voulait pas laissait partir Tenma… Mais si c'était important pour le brun, alors il supporterait la solitude._

_« Tenma ? »_

_« Mh ? »_

_Le brun leva la tête et regarda Kyosuke, le ténébreux rougissait et semblait nerveux._

_« A-Aki-san est parti ? »_

_« Eh ? Ah oui ! Elle est allée voir Natsumi-san, elle revient demain il me semble, pourquoi ? »_

_Tsurugi déglutit, il n'aurait pensé demander une chose pareille aussi tôt à son petit-ami, mais c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient alors…_

_Kyosuke approcha ses lèvres de celle de son amant et l'embrassa doucement._

_Le brun rougit à l'action soudaine de son copain, il rougit encore plus quand il sentit Tsurugi introduire la langue et commencer à jouer avec celle de l'enfant._

_Quand ils durent se séparés par manque d'oxygène, Tenma remarqua qu'il était allongé sur son lit, Kyosuke à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui._

_« Kyosuke ? Que fais-tu ? »_

_L'attaquant fondit une fois de plus sur les lèvres du brun, l'enfant se mit à gémir dû au manque d'air._

_« S'il te plait Tenma… Je ne le ferais pas si tu ne veux pas… Mais on va plus se voir pendant un long moment et Aki-san n'est pas là, alors… »_

_Quand Tenma compris ce que voulait son petit-ami, il se mit à rougir encore plus et sa respiration devint saccadée._

_« Tu ne veux pas ? » Demanda Kyosuke_

_« Non ! Enfin, je veux dire oui mais… »_

_« Tu as peur… »_

_Le brun détourna les yeux, il voulait vraiment répondre au attentes de Kyosuke, mais d'un côté…_

_Le garçon aux cheveux bleus soupira, puis se redressa._

_« Tu n'es pas prêt… Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui… »_

_Il commença à descendre du lit quand il senti des mains retenir son bras._

_« Attend Kyosuke ! Je… Je veux le faire avec toi, je n'ai pas peur puisque je le ferais avec toi, alors je suis prêt ! »_

_L'attaquant regarda son amant, se demandant s'il ne le forçait pas un peu, mais non, le regard de Tenma était déterminé._

_« Tenma… »_

_Tsurugi retourna sur le corps de l'enfant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, il recommença son baiser sur la joue, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de l'oreille du brun, il lui chuchota_

_« Merci Tenma, je t'aime »_

_Le ténébreux se sentit rougir, il n'avait jamais avoué aussi ouvertement ses sentiments au brun._

_Il entendit Matsukaze lui chuchoter_

_« Moi aussi Kyosuke… »_

_Tsurugi descendit plus bas au niveau du cou de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur son cou._

_« Hum… » Soupira Tenma_

_Kyosuke commença à sortir ses dents et à mordiller le coup du milieu de terrain._

_« A-Ah… Kyosuke… »_

_Ils avaient jusqu'au petit matin et c'était leurs première fois, l'attaquant voulait que ce soit leurs meilleures nuits à tous les deux._

_Fin du flash-back_

(Mea-chan : STOOOOOOOOP ! Je vous arrête tout de suite, ça n'ira pas plus loin ! Je garde la suite pour un éventuel lemon, mais je ne suis pas sûre, je verrais ! ^^)

« Tsurugi ? » Appela Fey

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fut tiré de ses pensées.

« Hum… Okinawa, je pense qu'il peut se trouver à Okinawa, il m'avait dit qu'il avait vécu là-bas pendant son enfance. »

« Ok ! C'est notre prochaine destination ! Allons rejoindre Wonderbat »

« Qui ? »

« Si je te dis nounours bleu ? »

« Ah oui, il est toujours là lui… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fey et Tsurugi étaient arrivés à la caravane où Wonderbat les attendaient en lavant la caravane.

« Wonderbat ! » Appela Fey

« Oh ! Vous êtes revenus ! Alors ? Quel est la prochaine destination ? »

« Okinawa et toujours à cette époque. »

« Ok ! »

Il monta dans la caravane, suivit de Fey et Tsurugi.

« Direction Okinawa les gars ! »

La caravane s'éleva dans les airs et avança, mais ne disparut pas dans un tunnel arc-en-ciel.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

La caravane atterrit au sol dans un endroit discret.

« Nous sommes arrivé à Okinawa ! »

Les garçons descendirent et durent se caché les yeux tellement le soleil était éblouissant.

« Bon, et si on commençait les recherche ? »demanda Fey

Kyosuke hocha la tête, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, quelqu'un a dû forcément voir Tenma.

Ils interpelèrent une première personne.

« Excusez-moi, auriez-vous déjà vu ce garçon ? » Demanda Kyosuke en montrant une photo de Tenma qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

L'homme examina la photo.

« Ah non ! Chuis désolé, mais j'ai jamais vu ce gars-là ! »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup »

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, ça commençait mal.

« On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant Tsurugi ! » Encouragea Fey

« Tu as raison ! »

Et ils continuèrent leurs recherches.

**Plus tard**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Tsurugi et Fey interrogé les gens sur la présence de Tenma, le ciel avait une couleur orangé, mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse positive, ils se dirent qu'ils allaient arrêtaient là pour aujourd'hui et ils demandèrent une dernière fois à une vieille dame si elle avait vu le brun.

« Oh ! Mais c'est le petit Tenma ! »

« Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda précipitamment Kyosuke

« Bien sûr ! Il fait souvent me voir, c'est un bon petit ! »

« Vous savez où il peut être en ce moment ? »

« Hum… Voyons… »

La vieille dame consulta sa montre, Tsurugi devint très impatient et avait envie de vite retrouver son copain.

« Hum… Si je ne me trompe pas, à cette heure-ci, il doit jouer sur la plage avec son chien. »

« Vraiment ? Où se trouve cette plage s'il vous plait ! »

« Oh ! Mais c'est très simple… »

La dame leurs expliqua où se trouva la plage, Kyosuke remercia brièvement la personne et couru vers l'endroit indiqué, laissant Fey seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attaquant arriva devant la plage, il chercha des yeux Tenma et vit un enfant de son âge avec des cheveux bruns avec de drôles de formes, ces cheveux où ses mains aimaient se perdre… C'était lui ! Il jouait avec le sable, son chien à côté qui dormait.

« TENMA ! »

Il vit l'enfant arrêté de jouer et tourné sa tête vers lui et là, Tsurugi vit les yeux bleus-gris qui lui avait tant manqué, c'est dans ces yeux qu'il aimait plonger ses iris dorées.

« Tenma… »

Les jambes du ténébreux se mirent à bouger toute seules et il courut vers le brun et le pris dans ses bras.

« Tenma… Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Mais quelque chose d'anormal se passa, Kyosuke sentit que Tenma essayé de se libérer de son étreinte.

« HEY » Hurla Tenma en se dégageant des bras de l'attaquant.

Tsurugi regarda Matsukaze, inquiet, pourquoi Tenma ne voulait pas ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas, alors ne vous permettez pas ce genre de familiarité ! »

« Hein ? »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Tenma venait de dire ? Il… ne se souvient pas de lui ?

« Allez viens Sasuke, on s'en va »

Le brun se leva et partit avec son chien derrière lui, il lança un dernier regard à Kyosuke avant de s'éloigné.

Tsurugi regarda partir son amant sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Tenma ne se souvenais pas de lui, il avait oublié le football, il avait également sa relation avec l'attaquant et tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

Le ténébreux tomba à genoux et pleura, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

« Tenma… Tenma ! TENMAAAAAA ! »

Il hurla comme si c'était sa douleur qui sortait à travers ce nom.

Les minutes passèrent, le soleil allait bientôt complètement disparaitre pour faire place à l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Tsurugi ? »

Fey avait finalement rejoint le jeune garçon et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tenma, il… Il… »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marine prit une grande inspiration.

« Il… Ne se souviens plus de moi ! »

Tsurugi se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

A présent, le soleil avant complètement disparut, le ciel était sombre, tout comme le cœur de Kyosuke qui connut la plus grande douleur de sa vie.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre,je vous rassure, se n'est pas fini,il y aura encore un ou deux chapitre ! ^^ (Oui ça fait beaucoup ! 8D) Alors ? Comment trouvais vous ce chapitre ? ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Je vous présent l'avant-dernier chapitre de "M'as tu oublié ?" :3 Plus de 3 000 mots ! 8D (Je commence à faire des chapitres de plus en plus long ! ^^) Mais je pense que le dernier chapitre sera moins long ! ^w^_**

**_En tout cas, bonne lecture ! \o/_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Tsurugi Kyosuke était allongé sur l'une des banquettes de la caravane Inazuma. Il fixait le plafond du véhicule en se repassant les évènements de la veille.

Pour faire simple, il avait enfin retrouvé Tenma, mais ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme il le souhaitait.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué… »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« On ne se connait pas ! »_

Kyosuke donna un coup de poing violent sur le dossier de la banquette.

« MERDE ! »

Tout ça était la faute de ce mec, Alpha, et de l'organisation El Dorado. S'ils ne s'étaient pas mêlés de leurs vies, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Le ténébreux aurait attendu le retour du brun, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, l'aurait embrassé et l'attaquant se serait décidé à présenter son petit ami à son frère et ses parents (Il ne l'avait toujours pas fait). Mais il a fallu que ces viennent et détruise son couple et le football, si Tsurugi recroisait ces gars, ils allaient le regretter amèrement.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marines se leva et pris le ballon de foot qui se trouvait au sol, il avait besoin de se défouler. Il descendit de la caravane et fut interpellé par Fey.

« Ah Tsurugi ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Nous allons pouvoir… »

« Démerde-toi ! »

Sur ces belles paroles (Mea-chan : Très belles même ! xD) Kyosuke se dirigea vers la plage.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que l'attaquant tapé dans la balle sans but précis, il trouver qu'il avait été vraiment méchant avec Fey, mais il en avait marre de toute ces histoire de mondes parallèles et de sauts dans le temps, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il s'était dirigé vers la plage et avait commencer à taper dans le ballon

« Waaaah ! C'est impressionnant ! »

Le ténébreux releva la tête, il avait bien entendu reconnu la voix, cette voix qui l'avait encourageait depuis le début. Mais il voulait associais le visage avec la voix, et il avait vu juste.

Tenma le fixait avec des yeux impressionnés, il était tellement mignon… Tsurugi rougit, surpris de l'attention du brun qui ne le connaissait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a de si impressionnant ? »

« De jouer au football comme ça ! »

« Hein ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

« Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'a jamais joué au football, c'est incroyable ! »

L'attaquant resta 1 minute sans rien dire, il avait oublié que Tenma n'avait jamais joué au football dans ce monde. Kyosuke se mit à sourire doucement.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

« Eh ? Je peux ? »

Les yeux du brun brillaient d'un éclat éblouissant, il n'avait peut-être pas oublié la sensation de taper dans un ballon après tout.

Tsurugi hocha la tête, après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre de passer du temps avec son petit-ami même si celui-ci ne se souvenait pas de leur relation.

« Comment tu t'appelles au fait ? »

« Hum ? Tsurugi Kyosuke, et toi ? »

« Matsukaze Tenma, enchanté ! »

Matsukaze tendit sa main droite à Kyosuke, celui-ci la serra.

« Au fait, désolé pour t'avoir enlacé hier, je… »

« Oh ça ! C'est oublié, tu as dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Oui… C'est ça… »

L'attaquant eu un petit sourire triste, il ne s'était pas trompé de personne, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire…

« Tsurugi ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« Quoi ? Oh oui… Ce n'est rien… »

« Mh… Si tu le dit. »

« Bon, on commence ? »

« Oui ! »

Tsurugi fit un passe relativement facile à Tenma, mais celui-ci l'a rata et la balle passa entre ses jambes.

« PETIT PONT ! » Hurla Kyosuke (Ceci était la réplique « humour à la con » de Mea-chan ! xD)

« Je suis désolé Tsurugi ! Je vais chercher le ballon ! »

Le brun courut récupérer la balle.

L'attaquant sourit tristement, cela lui rappelé le jour de sa rencontre avec Matsukaze, il n'était pas beaucoup plus compétant que dans ce monde.

« Tsurugi ? »

Kyosuke fut tiré de ses pensées. Tenma était revenu avec le ballon dans les mains.

« Encore une fois s'il te plait ! Cette fois, je vais réussir ! »

« D'accord. »

Et ils continuèrent de jouer au football pendant des heures et des heures, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que le soleil commençait à se coucher, soudain, le téléphone du brun sonna, il décrocha.

« Allo ? »

L'attaquant observa le jeune garçon en souriant, Matsukaze s'était beaucoup amélioré en quelques heures.

« Ah ! Oui, désolé… Je rentre tout de suite maman… »

Le sourire de Kyosuke s'effaça. Pas maintenant ! Il ne voulait pas que Tenma parte, il voulait encore rester avec lui.

Matsukaze remarqua ce changement d'expression, il sembla hésiter.

« Hum… Maman ? Tu peux patienter 5 minutes ? »

Il décrocha ensuite son portable de son oreille et s'adressa à Tsurugi.

« Ça te dirais de venir à la maison cette nuit ? »

« Hein ? Je peux ? »

« Je pense, il faut que je vois avec ma mère mais je pense que sa devrais être possible. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi juste prévenir quelqu'un. »

« Okay ! »

L'attaquant s'éloigna, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Fey. Après deux tonalités, celui-ci répondit.

« Tsurugi ? Où es-tu ? T'es partis depuis des heures ! »

« Je sais… Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je ne reviendrais pas ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je… J'ai joué avec Tenma au football et il m'a proposé d'aller chez lui pour la nuit. »

Kyosuke entendit un gros bruit, apparemment Fey avait fait tomber son portable.

« Euh… Fey ? »

« Tu te rends compte que c'est risqué ce que tu fais ? »

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de rester auprès de lui. »

S'ensuit, ensuite, un très long silence.

« Très bien Tsurugi, fais juste attention à ne pas changer encore plus l'histoire. »

« Je ferais attention. »

« Je compte sur toi, sur ce… »

Les deux garçons raccrochèrent leurs téléphones.

Tsurugi rejoigna Tenma qui avait fini sa discussion, maintenant il essayait de jonglais avec le ballon.

« Matsukaze ! »

« Ah Tsurugi ! C'est bon ? »

« Oui, et toi ? »

« C'est okay ! » Dit Tenma en levant son pouce.

« On y va ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, il attrapa le poignet du ténébreux et le tira pour le conduire chez lui.

Kyosuke rougit, surpris de ce geste inattendu.

« O-Oi Matsukaze ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Hum ? » Tenma baissa les yeux sur la main halée qui tenait le poignet pâle. Il remonta ensuite le visage et plongea ses yeux bleus-gris dans les iris orangé de Tsurugi. « Ça te gène ? »

Le ténébreux perdit le fil de ses pensées, les yeux innocents de Matsukaze l'hypnotisé.

« Je… Non… »

« Alors y'a pas de problème ! » Dit le brun en souriant et recommença à marcher toujours en tenant le poignet de l'attaquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du jeune garçon. Celle-ci n'était pas immense (Plus en longueur qu'en largeur), la façade était de couleur beige clair.

Les deux garçons passèrent le seuil de la porte, le brun lâcha la main du ténébreux, celui-ci grogna intérieurement, il aurait aimé que Tenma continu à lui tenir le bras.

« Maman ! Je suis rentré ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une femme d'une trentaine d'année se présenta devant eux. Tsurugi eut le souffle coupé, c'était Matsukaze mais version fille et sans la forme de tourbillons dans les cheveux.

« Enfin Tenma ! J'étais inquiète, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rester aussi tard dehors ! »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. »

La mère du brun soupira et leva les yeux vers Kyosuke.

« C'est lui le nouvel ami dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ? »

« Euh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsurugi Kyosuke » Dit l'attaquant en inclinant la tête.

La femme sourit, elle semblait avec confiance en Tsurugi.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Kyosuke-kun. Pour tout te dire, ça m'arrange que reste avec Tenma ce soir, je dois sortir et je n'aime pas vraiment le laisser seul à la maison. »

Le brun sembla vexé par la remarque de sa mère, car il se mit à gonflé ses joues.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

L'attaquant sourie, malgré le fait qu'il dise ça, dans son monde, Tenma ressemblait vraiment à un bébé quand ils dormaient ensemble et qu'il se blottissait contre son corps.

« Mais oui mon fils ! Bon, je dois y aller ! »

Avant de partir, elle déposa un baiser rapide sur le front. Matsukaze se mit à rougir, embarrassé.

« MAMAN ! »

Kyosuke avait détourné les yeux de cette scène, d'une part parce qu'il savait que c'était assez gênant et d'une autre, il avait senti la jalousie monter, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose…

« Tsurugi ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marine releva la tête, son cœur fit un sursaut. Le brun était plus proche que ce qu'il pensait, le ténébreux rougit une fois de plus et marmonna un « oui ».

Tenma semble l'avoir remarqué, car il se mit à froncer ses sourcils et posa sa main droite sur le front de Tsurugi. L'attaquant n'en rougit que d'avantage et sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? » Demanda avec inquiétude le garçon aux yeux bleus-gris.

« O-Oui… Je-Je vais bien, vraiment… »

Matsukaze ne semblait pas convaincu, mais au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminable pour Tsurugi, il fit tomber sa main en soupirant.

« Si tu le dit… Tu veux boire quelques choses ? »

« Non… C'est bon. »

« Bon bah, va pour un thé ! »

« Eh ! Tu m'écoutes !? Je viens de te dire que… »

« Et je ne t'ai pas entendu ! » Déclara le brun en tirant la langue « Mais toi à l'aise, j'en ai pour un petit moment. »

Et il disparut dans ce qui semble être la cuisine.

Kyosuke soupira, puis il sourit. Tenma n'avait pas changé, même dans cet univers, il était un gamin insouciant et innocent. Il avait conservé ces deux traits de caractère qui avait attiré Tsurugi dans l'univers original.

Il trouva sans peine le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé, puis il réfléchit.

_« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire que tout redevienne comme avant, mais comment ? J'ai l'impression que le monde tel que je le connais n'a pas définitivement disparu, mais comment le récupérer ? »_

Il fut interrompu quand il entendu un rire. Il releva la tête, Tenma était revenu avec deux tasses à la main, il les posa sur la table basse en face du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Kyosuke légèrement vexé.

« Tu es mignon quand tu réfléchis ! »

« QUOI !? »

L'attaquant se mit à rougir une fois de plus. Il a surement dû penser à voix haute et Matsukaze a dû l'entendre, mais ce qui l'avait fait le plus rougir, c'est le fait que le garçon brun lui est dit qu'il était mignon.

« J-J'ai pensé à voix haute ? »

« Non ! Mais ton visage en disait long sur ta pensée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais quoi qu'il arrive ou quoique tu penses, tout s'arrangera d'une manière ou d'une autre. (_Nantoka naru_)»

Le ténébreux regarda Matsukaze avec de grands yeux étonnés. Cette phrase qui avait donné tant d'espoir à Kyosuke était restée aussi. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marine se demandait si le brun avait vraiment tout oublié.

« J'ai quelques chose sur le visage Tsurugi ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Non. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant tu me regardes bizarrement. »

Tsurugi détourna les yeux un « Tss ! » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tenma fixa le ténébreux avec ses yeux bleus-gris innocent, puis il abandonna et décida d'allumer la télévision.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, le brun décida de prendre la parole.

« Dit Tsurugi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hum… On s'est déjà rencontré avant ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Tenma leva les yeux vers ceux orangés de Tsurugi et s'y accrocha, l'attaquant eu le souffle couper.

« Parce que… J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vu, mais je ne sais plus où ni comment et je ne sais pas non plus qui tu es pour moi, et toi, tu sembles le savoir. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus marine continua de fixé Matsukaze, alors il n'avait pas tout oublié ! Mais il baissa aussi vite ses yeux orangés, il ne pouvait pas lui dire…

« Désolé, je ne peux rien dire. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu es très important pour moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir, alors pourquoi ? »

« C'est… compliqué… »

« Alors je ne devais pas être important pour toi. »

Tenma commença à se lever et allais dieu sait où, mais Tsurugi lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'allonger sur le canapé et il se mit sur Matsukaze.

Le brun avait les yeux détournés, il ne semblait pas vouloir regarder Kyosuke en face, des larmes pointaient sur les coins des yeux.

Ca énerva encore plus Tsurugi qui attrapa le menton de Tenma pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Écoute-moi Tenma ! Tu es très très TRES important pour moi, mais la situation actuelle fait que je ne peux pas t'expliquer qui je suis réellement, compris ? »

Le cœur de l'attaquant se sera, sa lui faisait mal de faire souffrir son petit-ami de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas le choix, jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, il ne devait rien faire.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, ces lèvres… Elles semblaient aussi douces qu'avant, il voulait les sentir encore une fois.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Tsurugi s'était rapproché du visage de Tenma et avait scellait ses lèvres avec les siennes. Kyosuke se sentit revivre, trois mois… Trois mois sans sentir le goût et le touché des lèvres de son amant.

Puis le ténébreux réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et voulu casser le baiser, mais il sentit les mains de Tenma qui étaient derrière son cou qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner, le baiser continua.

Quand les deux se séparèrent par manque d'air, l'attaquant s'imposa une distance de sécurité. Il examina le visage de Matsukaze pour voir si celui-ci n'était pas effrayé, mais non, il souriait et semblait ravi de ce moment.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus-gris tenta d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Kyosuke, mais celui-ci s'éloigna encore plus à contrecœur.

« Tsurugi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je suis désolé Tenma… Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses déraper ainsi. »

« Mais… »

Avant que Tenma ne puisse dire quoique soit, Tsurugi se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et commença à sortir.

« Attend ! TSURUGI ! »

Ce fut les dernière choses qu'entendit l'attaquant avant de refermer la porte et de s'enfuir en courant.

Il courut, courut… Jusqu'à arriver à la caravane où se trouvaient Fey et Wonderbat en train de discuter. (Mea-chan : Ouaip… Ils ne font vraiment rien de leur journée ! x'D)

Fey remarqua Kyosuke.

« Tsurugi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas… »

« Fey… J'ai fait une énorme connerie… »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts le regarda, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… »

« J'ai em…Embrassé Tenma… »

Fey soupira.

« Je t'avais prévenus… »

« C'est bon ! Pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais maintenant, il faudrait vraiment s'inquiéter des conséquences de ton acte, déjà, Tenma était-il choqué ? »

« Non ! Au contraire, sa semblait lui faire plaisir ! »

Puis une voix autre que celle de Fey se fit entendre.

« Vous êtes vraiment gênant et tenaces. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir une personne avec les cheveux mauves et les yeux gris.

« Alpha ! » S'écria Fey

« Vous avez légèrement modifié notre changement, ce qui ne nous plait pas, nous allons devoir vous faire disparaitre. »

« Nous ? » S'étonna Kyosuke

Puis 10 autres personnes apparurent aux côtés d'Alpha.

« Nous, Protocole Omega, vous proposons un défi. »

« Quel genre de défi ? » Demanda Fey

« Un défi que vous connaissez bien, puisqu'il s'agit d'un match de football. »

« Quel sont les enjeux de ce match ? »

« Si vous gagné, nous annulerons les changements que nous avons causé dans les mémoires de vos amis et vous retrouverais le monde originel. Mais si vous perdez, se sera à votre tour de perde votre football. »

Kyosuke et Fey se regardèrent, ce match était quitte ou double, s'ils gagnaient, tout serait arrangé, mais s'ils perdaient, la situation empirerait.

« Nous acceptons ! » Déclara Tsurugi.

« Très bien. » Répondit Alpha.

Celui-ci appuya sur l'étrange ballon.

_« Mode mouvement »_

Ils furent tous engloutit dans une lumière bleue et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient sur un terrain de foot au bord d'une plage.

« Fey, nous sommes en sous-nombre, comment allons-nous… »

Tsurugi se retourna pour voir que 9 joueurs qui ressemblaient fortement à Fey était avec lui. Ils avaient tous un maillot rouge et blanc

« Comment ? »

« Ce sont des Duplis, des répliques de moi si tu préfères. Ils nous serviront de joueurs. »

Kyosuke hocha la tête, puis il remarqua qu'il était vêtu du même uniforme que Fey et ses duplis.

« Nous joueront sous le nom de Protocole Omega, et vous ? » Demanda Alpha.

Fey réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer en souriant.

« Nous sommes les Tenmas »

« Les Tenmas » Dit Tsurugi.

« Bah oui ! Ce match est pour le football, mais aussi pour Tenma, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'attaquant sourit, c'est vrai, ce match était aussi pour Tenma, son amour.

« Au fait ! Tiens ! » Dit Fey

Il tendit au ténébreux le brassard du capitaine.

« Moi ? Le capitaine ? »

« Oui ! Alors ? Tu acceptes ? »

Le garçons aux yeux orangés regarda un moment le brassard, puis le prit.

« Oui ! »

Le futuriste sourit à cette réponse, et ils se placèrent au centre du terrain.

« Vous vous souvenez des conditions de ce match ? » Demanda Alpha

« Bien sûr ! Et on ne vous laissera pas faire ! » Répondit Fey

« Nous ramènerons le football, tout ceux du club de football et Tenma ! » Continua Kyosuke

« Si vous semblais si sûr de vous, commençons ! »

Et le coup de sifflet retentit et le match pour l'avenir du football et de tout ceux qui l'aiment commença.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous a plus ! ^^ Dites moi ce qui vous à plu et ce qui vous à pas plu dans ce chapitre les gens ! _**

**_Bye ! ;9_**


End file.
